AFTER SCHOOL AVENGER TIME
by Mr.E's-pen
Summary: Marvel, los Vengadores al mejor estilo de K-On! Espero lo disfruten.
1. Chapter 1

La mujer de cabello castaño, traje negro, gafas y un parche en el ojo caminaba a través de la base militar esquivando a los soldados que inmediatamente obedecieron la orden de evacuación y seguían el protocolo establecido.

—Christine! —llamó.

—Ah! Sawako, justo a tiempo —respondió Norimi Kawakuchi mientras se ponía a avanzar junto a la mujer del parche. —La esfera está teniendo actividades inusuales. La doctora Ichimonji está haciendo lo posible por solucionar el problema, pero esto es demasiado avanzado para ella… para cualquiera de nosotras. Estamos evacuando, tendremos el edificio vacío en media hora.

—En menos —ordenó Sawako.

Norimi asintió y se alejó para hacer cumplir las órdenes; mientras, Sawako entró al laboratorio.

—Doctora Ichimonji —llamó.

—Sawa-chan —sonrió delicadamente la abuelita. —Que bueno verla, parece que nuestra esfera se está portando mal…

—No es gracioso, Ichimonji —le recriminó Sawako a la abuela.

—No, no lo es —confirmó la anciana. —Estamos haciendo todo lo posible para controlarla, pero esto está más allá de nuestros límites.

—Sí, sí, sí… me da flojera escuchar todo eso —se quejó Sawako. —¿Y Azusa?

—¿La gatita? En el tejado, como siempre.

Sawako asintió y subió al tejado. Azusa la saludó con una inclinación de cabeza y siguió perdida viendo hacia delante.

—¿Qué pasó Nakano? Te di este puesto para que vigilaras.

—Veo mejor desde aquí —respondió Azusa. —De todos modos, por lo que sé, este evento no se inició de nuestro lado. Con todo respeto sensei, esto no lo controlamos nosotros.

—¿De qué hablas?

—La esfera es una puerta, sensei. Las puertas se abren de los dos lados.

Sawako iba a decir algo más, pero algo llamó su atención. La esfera emitió un brillo azul negruzco que formaba diferentes tipos de figuras en el aire. Las máquinas de todos comenzaron a estropearse. Todos se cubrieron cuando la luz por fin terminó en una especie de explosión. Cuando se disipó el humo, divisaron una pequeña figura que sostenía una gran lanza. Era una chica joven, delgada, con el cabello castaño atado en una coleta y ojos color chocolate.

—Baje su arma —ordenó Sawako.

La chica de la coleta hizo un movimiento rápido con su lanza, expulsando una gran cantidad de energía, la que derribó a varios soldados. Comenzaron a disparar, pero la chica estaba rodeada de una especie de barrera de energía que paraba las balas. Sabiendo que era el último recurso, Sawako tomó la esfera disimuladamente y la colocó en un maletín. Mientras, Azusa se lanzó contra la tipa aquella. La tipa colocó la punta de su lanza sobre el pecho de Azusa. La mirada de "la gata" cambió de repente y se alejó de la tipa sin darle mayores problemas. A todo esto, Sawako se encaminaba a la puerta muy despacio, pero fue divisada por la otra.

—Por favor, no haga esto más difícil —dijo con dulzura la tipa. —Fue un viaje muy largo y cansado y no pienso irme de aquí sin eso. Yo soy Ui Hirasawa.

La abuelita se había levantado con dificultad de entre los escombros.

—¿Ui-chan? —preguntó, sacudiéndose el polvo. —¿La hermana de Yui-chan?

Como respuesta, Ui colocó la punta de su lanza sobre el corazón de la abuelita, y con una dulce sonrisa, la sometió al igual que con Azusa.

—Por favor —dijo Sawako muy seria. —No tenemos ningún asunto con su gente, eres tú la que no debería hacer esto más difícil.

—Claro, un terrón de azúcar no tiene ningún asunto que tratar con una taza de té —dijo Ui divertida, mientras Azusa se acercó a Sawako y disparó.

—Ui, la sensei sólo nos retrasa. Tenemos que irnos y tenemos que irnos ya; este lugar se nos vendrá abajo en segundos.

Ui asintió y salió del lugar acompañada de Azusa y la abuelita. En el piso superior, fueron detenidos por Jun.

—Azusa, ¿y ésta qué? —preguntó señalando a Azusa.

—Yo que sé, cosas de la sensei —respondió Azusa encogiéndose de hombros.

Jun no dijo nada más y se apartó dejando que Ui se montara en uno de aquellos jeeps militares y se alejaran de ahí. El radio de Jun sonó.

—Jun-chan, Jun-chan… tenemos problemas. Nakano nos traicionó.

Jun rápidamente volteó hacia Azusa y sacó su arma, pero la gata aceleró el jeep y se alejó de ahí. Pronto todos corrieron hacia donde pudieron. Andando con dificultad por culpa de la herida, Sawako apenas si logró salir, pero el escape no pudo ser evitado; al igual que el colapso de la base de operaciones.

—Maldición —gruñó la sensei mientras sacaba el comunicador. —Jun-chan, reporte de daños.

—No sé cuantos habían dentro de la base cuando se colapsó, pero no sabemos si siguen vivos tampoco. Lo siento mucho sensei…

—Iie… maldición; pero ni modo. Toma nota Jun-chan: a partir de este momento estamos en guerra.

**AFTER SCHOOL AVENGER TIME!**

—Ehehehe… la pasé estupendamente —dijo la rubia al hombre con el que compartía una taza de té. —Siempre es genial conocer a otros amantes del buen té.

—El placer es todo mío, Tsumugi Oujo-Sama —respondió el anciano con una afable sonrisa.

Sonó el celular de Mugi.

—¿Diga?

—Mugi-chan, lamento la interrupción pero tenemos una situación —dijo la voz de Norimi. —Te necesitamos, es urgente.

—Pero estoy muy ocupada, Norimi-san —respondió Mugi. —Esta fiesterita está cumpliendo con su objetivo, este señor es muy amable y me lo está dando todo.

El viejo iba a responder, pero mejor no dijo nada cuando Mugi lo calló con una cálida sonrisa.

—Como le decía, Norimi-san… no puedo.

—Nakano está involucrada.

El rostro de Mugi cambió.

—Oh no… estaré ahí en cuanto pueda.

—No te molestes —dijo Norimi. —Te toca hablar con el monstruo.

—Norimi-san, tú sabes que no le caigo muy bien a Tainaka.

—No el monstruo del flequillo es mío, yo digo el otro monstruo, la Reina del Peligro.

Mugi colgó.

—Ay, rayos!

xxx

Una niña agonizaba en una cama, mientras su madre miraba impotente cómo la doctora hacía todo lo que podía. Finalmente, la doctora secó la frente de la niña con un trapo y le sonrió a la madre.

—Todo listo, ahora es sólo cuestión de tiempo —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Arigatou! —dijo la mujer.

La doctora, una hermosa joven de cabello negro y ojos grises, devolvió la sonrisa y salió; pero fue interceptada por una llorosa chiquilla.

—Ya, ya, ¿qué tienes? —preguntó Mio.

La niña sollozó:

—Mi papá está muy enfermo, venga por favor…

Mio asintió y echó a correr detrás de la chiquilla, que le ganaba bastante en agilidad. La niñita entró a una casa bien apartada de la ciudad y la doctora entró también. La niña escapó por una ventana y la doctora se topó con una chica rubia de ojos azules que la esperaba con una taza de té humeante.

—Vaya, esa fue bastante buena. ¿La niñita es espía también? —preguntó Mio.

—Mmh… hay que empezar desde muy jóvenes, Mio-chan —dijo la rubia mientras seguía tomando su té. —Mi nombre es Tsumugi, pero puedes llamarme Mugi.

—Muy bien, Mugi, ¿qué se te ofrece? —preguntó Mio.

—Doctora Akiyama, tenemos una situación muy peligrosa entre manos y usted parece ser una experta en este tipo de cosas. Nos urge su ayuda —dijo Mugi.

—¿Y si no quiero? —preguntó Mio de mal humor.

—Te convenceré, Mio-chan —respondió la rubia con dulzura.

—¿Y si la otra no quiere? —preguntó Mio.

—Báh, no creo que pase —respondió Mugi con tranquilidad. —Es todo cuestión de control y tú pareces tenerlo todo bajo control Mio-chan.

Mio suspiró derrotada y Mugi aprovechó a pasarle una fotografía con una esfera que brillaba de una forma misteriosa.

—Hace muy poco perdimos esto. Emite un poco de radiación gama muy débil como para que podamos rastrearla, pero para alguien con tu experiencia en este campo podría ser pan comido. ¿Te gusta Mio-chan?

Mio miró a Mugi detenidamente y luego a la fotografía.

—Mmmh… ¿Entonces no quiere a la otra? —preguntó.

—Nop! Sawako-sensei parece confiar mucho en ti, pero no, no quiere a la otra —respondió Mugi.

Mio se encogió de hombros y le pasó la fotografía a Mugi.

—¿Y cómo me hallaron?

—Nunca te perdimos, Mio-chan, sólo te dejamos en paz. Hasta alejamos a cualquier pervertido que fuera tras de ti.

Mio se echó a reír divertida y estrechó la mano de Mugi.

xxx

—Ey, Nee-chan, ¿qué tal se mira todo? —preguntó Satoshi desde su posición.

—Genial, igualito a la navidad pero con mucho más de mí… la hermosa idol que reparte la felicidad a donde quiera que va —respondió la chica con armadura mientras se acercaba hacia su hogar: las torres Tainaka y aterrizaba en el pequeño puerto construido especialmente para ella.

Cuando aterrizó, la armadura se fue retrayendo hasta quedar reducida a una diadema color dorado, que relucía agarrando el flequillo de la millonaria Ritsu Tainaka. Muy divertida, la chica saltó y su hermano le pasó un vaso de jugo.

—¿Qué? ¿No celebras, Satoshi?

—¿Otro monumento a tu ego? No gracias, Nee-chan.

Ritsu apretó las mejillas de su hermano, él apretó las de ella y comenzaron a rodar por el suelo en una especie de forcejeo. Jugaban así desde que eran niños. La puerta se abrió dejando pasar a Norimi Kawakuchi, la que observaba la escena con una gotita en la cabeza. Norimi carraspeó para llamar la atención de los Tainaka.

—Norimi-san, Irasahi —dijo Satoshi levantándose y sacudiéndose el polvo.

—¿Desde cuando ella es Norimi? —preguntó Ritsu fastidiada por la visita. —Entiende Satoshi: su primer nombre es agente. A-G-E-N-T-E.

—Que simpática, Tainaka —dijo Norimi irritada. —Tenemos una situación y queremos que entres. Es una emergencia.

—¿Es lo de HTT? —preguntó Satoshi aburrido.

Norimi se le quedó viendo mal, por lo que el chico mejor salió del cuarto dejando a las dos mujeres hablar.

—Tainaka, necesitamos a alguien con tus capacidades. Comprenderás que la situación es muy delicada o Sawako no te hubiera llamado —dijo Norimi acercándole a Ritsu una carpeta y un disco.

Ritsu tomó el disco y lo puso en su computadora. Inmediatamente todos sus monitores se llenaron con varias imágenes.

—Lo que me faltaba, ¡tarea! —dijo fastidiada la millonaria.

xxx

Un muñeco de prácticas tras otro eran destrozados por los feroces golpes y patadas de la chica de gafas de montura roja. Estaba harta de todo, se había convertido en una especie de súper-soldado bajo el mando del ejército de Japón, había luchado la guerra y terminó congelada. Era como para fastidiar a cualquier persona responsable el enterarse que durmió por más de cincuenta años. La puerta se abrió dejando pasar a Sawako.

—¿Qué nunca duermes, soldado?

—Ni se le ocurra volver a mencionar esa palabra —gruñó Nodoka mientras destrozaba otro muñeco.

—Sí, todos cometemos errores —dijo Sawako cruzando los brazos. —Algunos más graves que otros.

—¿Tiene una misión, señora? —preguntó Nodoka.

—Así es —respondió la profesora extendiéndole la carpeta.

Nodoka la abrió y lo primero que encontró fue una maldita esfera que le había causado tantos problemas hacía cincuenta años. La siguiente fotografía era la de una chica joven con el cabello atado en una coleta.

—Satomi Tainaka encontró la esfera en el mar mientras la buscaba a usted —explicó Sawako. —Pensamos que nos sería de utilidad, así que la tomamos. Desgraciadamente ella también piensa igual, pero no le dará el mismo uso que le daremos nosotros. Se llama Ui y según ella viene de muy lejos.

—¿Entonces es una misión? —preguntó Nodoka con tranquilidad.

—Así, es. Si la acepta.

Nodoka se quitó las vendas de sus manos y caminó hacia la salida de aquel dojo de artes marciales.

—Manabe-san, ¿alguna recomendación con respecto a la esfera?

—Devuélvalo a donde lo encontró —gruñó Nodoka saliendo de ahí.

* * *

**Y bueno gente, esta vez les presento una nueva idea. Iba a avanzar más, pero me lo pensé mejor y ver qué les parece hasta el momento. Espero sus comentarios y ya saben:**

**Chao; nos leemos!**

**AVENGERS, ASSEMBLE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota rápida: para mayor deleite, sugiero buscar en Youtube **Avengers Theme, extended Version**; no suelo mencionar canciones, pero ésta vez le tomaré el ejemplo a Chobits3**

En el transporte especial que le prepararon, Nodoka miraba los videos que le facilitó Sawako.

—Increíble, —dijo la chica con una gotita en la sien mientras miraba cómo esa cosa arrojaba tanques unos contra otros y gritaba "Idiota" cada dos por tres. —Y díganme, ¿se supone que ella va a ayudarnos?

—Sí, bueno, cuando no es esa cosa digamos que es una nerd de tiempo completo —respóndió Norimi. —Por cierto, es un gusto verte en persona. Sawako me pidió que le dijeras qué te parecen los cambios que le hizo a tu uniforme.

—¿El uniforme? —preguntó Nodoka, ahora con dos gotitas. —¿No la armadura de samurai y el escudo son literalmente de otra era?

—Con lo que se nos viene encima, creo que un toque retro no nos vendría nada mal —dijo Norimi con una sonrisa divertida.

Nodoka mejor no dijo nada más y se entretuvo en ver cómo el avión aterrizaba en el enorme portaaviones. Cuando bajaron, lo primero que le llamó la atención a Nodoka era la chica tímida que estaba sentada en un rincón. Estaba muy colorada y nerviosa, pero en cierto punto se miraba muy decidida.

—Doctora Akiyama! —saludó Nodoka.

—Ah, Capitán Manabe, es un verdadero honor —dijo Mio estrechando la mano de Nodoka.

—Nodoka está bien —respondió la joven de lentes con una sonrisa. —Según dicen, usted es la estrella que nos traerá de vuelta la esfera.

Mio se sonrojó un poco más, pero luego desvió su mirada avergonzada.

—¿Y sólo eso dijeron de mí?

—No, pero lo otro ¿a quién le importa?

Mio sonrió y comenzó una animada charla con Nodoka. Pronto Mugi se acercó a ellas con delicadeza.

—Es bueno ver que ya seamos todas amigas, pero les recomiendo que entren —dijo la rubia. —Estamos a punto de despegar.

—¿Despegar? No me digan que…

La Oujo-Sama sonrió con calidez y se dirigió adentro. Las otras la siguieron. Dentro, Jun miraba hacia todos lados. Finalmente, cuando se aseguró que todas estuvieran bien, gritó:

—DESPEGUE!

Los enormes motores de la fortaleza aérea hicieron que se elevara por los cielos. Era genial.

—¿Y dónde puedo comenzar a trabajar? —preguntó Mio a Sawako.

—Jun-, llévala a su laboratorio —ordenó Sawako.

La joven de dos coletas asintió.

—Por aquí, doctora.

Mio la siguió.

—Sensei, sensei! —gritó uno de los operadores. —La tenemos! No quiere esconderse parece, fue a un concierto de rock.

En la pantalla se mostraba a Ui, disfrutando de la música mientras tarareaba por lo bajo.

—Su turno, Manabe —dijo Sawako.

Nodoka asintió y desapareció detrás de Mugi, la que le facilitaría su uniforme.

Aquel definitivamente sería el concierto del año. Millones habían asistido, y aqella sí que sería una noche memorable. El concierto acabó y todo se calmó… hasta que una de las fans se montó al escenario. Los de seguridad quisieron detenerla, pero ella los arrojó por encima de ella como si fueran muñecos de trapo. Agarró al vocalista principal, lo ahorcó para hacerle sacar la lengua y le metió en la boca un extraño aparato. Completada su misión, Ui tomó su lanza especial y lanzó un potente rayo a la puerta del estadio. Era un estadio al aire libre, por lo que no hubo heridos, pero su pequeña acción logró que todos entraran en pánico. Ui se rió con dulzura bastante complacida y luego fabricó varias copias. La excitación era grande. Finalmente tomó el micrófono del vocalista y luego de probar si estaba encendido, la chica habló:

—Minna-san, konbawa. Esta noche el espectáculo tendrá una variedad. Favor todos de inclinarse —pidió con una cálida sonrisa.

El público, demasiado asustado para reaccionar sólo se quedó ahí. Ui entonces tomó su lanza y lanzó un destello azul brillante.

—Por favor chicos, no quiero tener que usarlo en alguien —dijo ella.

Finalmente toda la audiencia se inclinó.

—Así me gusta —dijo Ui finalmente. —¿Ven qué fácil es? Así es como me gusta, ustedes se quedan ahí sentaditos e Imouto-san hará todo por ustedes. Desde ordenar sus desastres hasta ahorrarles la molestia de tener que pensar y tomar decisiones. Todo será cuestión de Imouto-san. Su autoridad es suprema.

—¿Tú estás loca o qué? —preguntó alguien entre el público.

—Miren a Onii-chan, señores y señoras. Será el ejemplo —dijo Ui y lanzó un rayo con su lanza.

De la nada, Nodoka saltó y lo bloqueó con su escudo. Tenía una especie de armadura samurai, pero hecha de un material especial que se miraba resistente, pero flexible a la vez; por lo que la joven no tenía problema alguno para moverse.

—De todas las idioteces que he oído en mi vida, esa se lleva el premio —dijo Nodoka levantándose.

—La samurai —dijo Ui con una linda risita. —¿En serio, no te avisaron que la era Edo ya acabó?

Un helicóptero surcó el cielo nocturno y apuntó todas sus armas hacia Ui.

—Ui-chan —dijo Mugi con amabilidad. —Por favor tira el arma y ven aquí despacito.

Ui lanzó otro rayo con la lanza, que Nodoka paró con su escudo, luego trató de golpear a Ui con él. Ui se movió tranquilamente hacia atrás y le mandó una patada a Nodoka. Nodoka la bloqueó. Mientras, Mugi se negaba a disparar. No quería herir a Nodoka. Finalmente una irritante cancioncita se pudo escuchar en todos los alrededores.

_Kimi ni tokimeki koi kamo ne awaawa  
HANGURII seishin tomeran'nai kurakura  
Onegai!  
Atsuatsu osara no KAREE  
SUPAISU hitosaji shigeki choodai  
Amakuchi ja naku kyou ha chuukara na no  
Otona aji na no_

—¿Me extraño, agente Kotobuki? —preguntó Ritsu a través de un comunicador.

La joven billonaria iba vestida con una armadura robótica color amarillo brillante, la que iba equipada con toda clase de armamentos especiales. Ritsu aterrizó y apuntó sus rayos repulsores hacia Ui.

—Ríndete, niñita. Aquí ganamos las senpai. Por cierto, un gusto capitán.

—Lo mismo digo, Tainaka —respondió Nodoka sin dejar de ver a Ui.

La chica se encogió de hombros y levantó las manos.

—Así me gusta —dijo Ritsu apresando a la prisionera, mientras Mugi aterrizaba su helicóptero y abría la compuerta para volver a la base.

—Fue un excelente trabajo, chicas —felicitó la rubia.

—Sí, pero no me gusta —dijo Nodoka. —Si pudo vencer a los agentes de Yamanaka, no entiendo por qué no siguió luchando.

Ui se estiró en su asiento y sonrió.

—Bueno, ustedes son más fuertes —dijo alegremente.

—Yay! ¿Ves? Nada de qué preocuparte capitán… —dijo Ritsu presumida, mientras su armadura se comprimía en su diadema dorada.

Nodoka gruñó, algo en Ritsu la irritaba. Siguieron volando unos instantes cuando Ui se levantó de repente.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Nodoka.

—¿No escuchan eso?

—¿Escuchar qué? —preguntó Ritsu aguzando el oído. En el fondo podía escucharse una alegre melodía en la guitarra. Era bastante bonita; no genial, pero era una melodía muy agradable. —¿Qué? ¿No te gusta la música de guitarra?

—Tainaka… —dijo Nodoka con una cara de exasperación. —¿No ves que la radio está apagada y estamos en pleno vuelo? Además esa melodía parece estarse acercando.

Ui se acurrucó lo más que pudo en su silla. Finalmente algo golpeó el jet.

—¿Qué rayos? —preguntó Mugi.

La compuerta se abrió por la fuerza y entró una chica de cabello castaño, ojos color y chocolate; probablemente la hermana de la otra, sólo que ésta tenía el cabello suelto a excepción de un mechón sostenido por unas horquillas color amarillo y tenía una guitarra Les Paul en la mano; iba vestida con una especie de armadura negra con detalles plateados y una larga capa roja. Ritsu se acercó a ella amenazante ya con su armadura puesta, pero ella la apartó de un manotazo. Nodoka se acercó también, pero con el mismo resultado. Finalmente llegó hasta la prisionera.

—Onee-chan! —saludó Ui.

La otra la agarró de la oreja y la sacó del jet a tirones, para luego ir volando agarrando su guitarra como si fuera una especie de cetro.

—¿Otra Hirasawa? —preguntó Mugi.

—¿Y esta otra qué? —preguntó Nodoka levantándose. —¿Amiga o enemiga?

—No sé, pero si perdemos a Ui, perdemos la esfera —dijo Ritsu levantándose y lista para saltar e ir tras su presa.

—Espera Tainak…

Nodoka suspiró de frustración cuando Ritsu se arrojó, así que mejor fue por un paracaídas y su escudo.

—Estaba mejor en mi tranquilo dojo de artes marciales —suspiró antes de saltar.

Las Hirasawa fueron volando, hasta llegar a un bosque más o menos decente para aterrizar. Yui dejó a Ui en el suelo con delicadeza y luego la miró bastante seria.

—Onee-chan! —saludó Ui alegremente. —Onee-chan, ¿cómo te va?

—¿Por qué Ui, por qué? Nos tenías muy preocupados a todos en casa! Papá me mandó a buscarte en cuanto supo que estabas bien! —regañó Yui. —¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Ui?

—¿Qué pasó? No sé, digamos que me dejaste caer por el puente de dulces cuando se destruyó! —dijo algo impaciente. —Me costó, pero una vez supe moverme en el espacio, pude ver muncos como jamás imaginaste Onee-chan. Luego me encontré a los Chitauri, ellos me enseñaron un nuevo camino y me dieron un nuevo propósito. Pronto el mundo será mío y el universo de ellos.

—Ui! Tú sabes que la gente normal está bajo mi protección —dijo Yui.

—Onee-chan, pero casi no has hecho nada, por eso el mundo está así como está! —dijo Ui, esta vez tomando el papel de regañona, pero dulcificó su tono. —Eres muy perezosa, mejor tú quédate holgazaneando y a mí déjame todo, ¿ok?

Yui se adelantó.

—Escúchame bien, Ui…

Un destello cruzó el cielo nocturno. Antes que las hermanas Hirasawa se dieran cuenta, Ritsu tacleó a Yui, haciéndola estrellar contra un árbol.

—¿Onee-chan? —preguntó Ui parpadeando sorprendida.

Yui se levantó con dificultad.

—NO vuelvas a tocarme, robot raro —dijo muy molesta.

—Pues no toques mis cosas —respondió Ritsu.

Yui tomó a Gitah y amenazó a Ritsu con ella.

—No sabes con lo que te metes, chica normal no tan normal.

Ritsu iba a preguntar a qué se refería Yui, pero se lo pensó mejor y mejor hizo un chiste.

—Bueno… ¿Shakespeare en el parque? ¿Vuestra madre sabe que vestís sus cortinas? —preguntó al fin, haciendo una complicadísima reverencia.

Yui desvió la mirada, avergonzada.

—Ese no es asunto tuyo —dijo.

Ritsu levantó una ceja (claro que con la armadura no se le notaba), pero mejor dio media vuelta y se alejó de aquella otra tipa rara.

—Turista! —dijo.

Yui, muy molesta, voló hacia Ritsu y le pegó con Gitah con todas sus fuerzas. Ésta vez fue Ritsu la que voló varios metros y se estrelló contra los árboles.

—Ok… ¿de qué marca es esa guitarra, que ni siquiera se rayó? —preguntó mientras se levantaba y se lanzaba contra Yui para comenzar la pelea.

Yui tenía una fuerza descomunal, pero Ritsu la igualaba mientras usara su armadura. Estaba bastante parejo, cosa que Yui pareció darse cuenta y se alejó de un salto. Ritsu la iba a seguir, pero la chica tocó unas notas con su guitarra. De Gitah salieron varios relámpagos que dieron con todo en la armadura de Ritsu; eso preocupó un poco a la billonaria, pero se dio cuenta que sus reservas de energía aumentaron; así que, como agradecimiento, le envió a Yui uno de sus mejores rayos repulsores. Yui salió disparada una vez más, cosa que Ritsu aprovechó y se lanzó con todas sus fuerzas contra ella para darle el golpe final; pero Yui cambió la estrategia y le arrojó a Githa, la que hizo que la pobre Ritsu fuera despedida hacia atrás una segunda vez también. Ambas oponentes se levantaron y se prepararon para el segundo round.

—YA BASTA! —ordenó Nodoka, apareciendo de la nada y lanzando su escudo como advertencia. —¿Qué es lo que quieres aquí? —le preguntó a Yui.

—Vengo a ponerle fin a las travesuras de Ui y llevármela a casa para que la castiguen —dijo Yui bastante seria.

—Pruébalo, tira esa guitarra —dijo Nodoka.

—¿QUIERES QUE ME SEPARE DE GITAH? —gritó Yui.

—Pésima idea; si le puso nombre a su guitarra es que la quiere mucho —dijo Ritsu.

Nodoka saltó y tomó su escudo justo a tiempo. Yui saltó y le propinó un tremendo golpe con Gitah. La fuerza del golpe causó una onda expansiva que lanzó a las tres lejos, pero al menos estaban ilesas.

—¿Ya te calmaste? —preguntó Nodoka.

—Hái… —dijo Yui tomando su guitarra.

Las tres volvieron hacia donde estaba Ui.

—¿Por qué no huiste? —le preguntó Nodoka.

—Esque cuando Onee-chan pelea se ve taaaan linda…

* * *

**¿Saben? lo más difícil de hacer con este maldito fic fue encajar a Ui con el personaje de Loki; e igual que la transformación de Mecha-morf de Ben 10, es una transformación bastante incompleta; simplemente no puedo hacer que Ui odie a su hermana. En fin, a ver cómo termina esto; por cierto, ¿a alguien se le ocurre un buen nombre de súper héroe para Nodoka? la verdad es que "Capitán Japón" suena horrible. **

**En fin: Chao; nos leemos!**


	3. Chapter 3

—Por si no está suficientemente claro, —dijo Sawako tocando con delicadeza unos controles de la jaula de vidrio en la que había encerrado a Ui, en caso hagas algo tonto o hay la más mínima rajadura en el vidrio, activarás un sistema que abrirá el suelo donde estás y caerás al vacío. ¿Lo ves? Azúcar —dijo señalando a Ui, taza de té —culminó señalando al aparato. —Pero en serio, ¿qué clase de analogía es esa?

Ui se encogió de hombros.

—No sé, una broma bastante mala talvez... —dijo ella pensativa. —Pero le juro que sonó mucho mejor en mi cabeza. Pero vamos a lo importante, una jaula impresionante, pero no fue hecha para mí, ¿verdad?

—Para algo mucho más poderoso —dijo Sawako seria.

—Sí, una criatura medio demente que lo destroza todo a su paso, que se disfraza con un traje de nerd de tiempo completo —dijo Ui sonriendo muy divertida. —Así de desesperados están para confiarle la esfera a una criatura así de inestable.

—Pues sí, amenazas mi mundo, luego vas por allá interrumpiendo a mi banda de rock preferida anunciando que ahora tú te harás cargo de todas las decisiones de la humanidad —dijo Sawako mirando fijamente a Ui. —Pues sí, estoy más que desesperada.

Ui se rió con calidez.

—Y por eso buscas la esfera, pero en serio; ¿qué quieres hacer con ella? ¿Una linda lamparita de noche para toda la humanidad? Sólo yo conozco el poder verdadero que esconde la esfera.

—Pues dime si el poder verdadero quiere un manga o algo —dijo Sawako saliendo de la habitación.

—¿Bueno pues, si lo tienes me traes la última edición de Claymore?—dijo Ui recostándose en el suelo.

* * *

—Se hace querer —dijo Mio mirando la pantalla con una gotita.

—Mmh... —confirmó Nodoka apoyada contra la pared.

Yui estaba muy callada.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Jun.

—Pues sí... antes Ui decía que no me entendía a mí —dijo Yui rascándose la cabeza. —Pero ahora soy yo la que no entiende a Ui. ¿Será que está en una etapa de rebeldía?

—Para mí que sólo es malvada —dijo Mio volviendo a concentrarse en su trabajo.

—Oye! Será una rebelde, pero Ui sigue siendo mi hermanita! —dijo Yui cruzando los brazos y haciendo un puchero.

—Destrozó una base militar y arruinó un concierto de rock —dijo Jun.

—Mejor me callo —dijo Yui rascándose la nuca nerviosa.

—Vamos Norimi-san, con mucho gusto yo la llevo a Nagoya, que no muera el amor, ¿sí? —se escuchó la voz de Ritsu, mientras se acercaba caminando junto a Norimi Kawakuchi. Cuando llegó al puente donde Sawako lo controlaba todo, se paró imitando la pose de Sawako cuando se ponía a mandar. —Izad las velas, a todo babor! Demonios, ¿cómo le hace Sawa-chan para verlo todo siendo tan miope? —preguntó Ritsu volviéndose a Jun.

La aludida se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, en fin. Por ahí andan jugando al Play Station y no invitan —dijo Ritsu divertida bajando del puente y acercándose a las demás. —Pero a lo que vamos, según me dijeron los agentes que Ui controla robaron diferentes compuestos estabilizadores los que permitirán abrir un portal que no se colapse como el de aquella base militar.

—Eso quiere decir que podrá mantener el portal abierto por un tiempo indefinido —dijo Mio volviéndose a Ritsu por primera vez.

—Me consuela no ser la única que hizo la tarea —dijo Ritsu sonriendo pícaramente mientras abrazaba a Mio en tono juguetón. —Mio-chuan, soy fan de tu trabajo; nadie sabe más que tú sobre radiación gama; y quién no amaría la forma en la que pierdes los estribos y te conviertes en esa cosa verde musculosa que destroza todo a su paso.

—Gracias —dijo Mio con expresión confundida.

—No me malinterpretes, pegas duro. Y mucho —dijo Ritsu volviéndose a Yui. —Pero dime, ¿no te dijo algo Ui de casualidad?

Yui se quedó pensativa.

—Tiene un ejército llamado los Chitauri. No son de este mundo, ni de ninguno que no haya conocido; pero bueno, no soy la mejor para indicar algo así porque reprobé geografía —dijo Yui rascándose la nuca con una risita.

—Así que un ejército de otro planeta, que cool —dijo Ritsu. —Y bien, ¿nos vamos a trabajar?

Mio chequeaba los datos recibidos por el costoso equipo que le dio Sawako, buscando la firma energética de Sawako, cuando entró RItsu despreocupadamente comiendo bocadillos.

—¿Sabes Mio-chuan? —dijo ofreciendo un bocadillo, que la aludida aceptó. —Cuando terminemos todo esto date una vueltecita por Tokyo y visita las Torres Tainaka. Te encantarán, muchos juguetes de todo tipo; también tenemos equipo científico para zurdos.

—¿De veras? —preguntó Mio con la ilusión pintada en los ojos, pero se relajó de inmediato. —Bueno, me encantaría pero la última vez que estuve en Tokyo tuvieron que rehacer completamente la torre. En otra ocasión será.

—Bueno, te prometo un ambiente controlado sin sorpresas —dijo Ritsu dándole un toque eléctrico con un aparato que encontró por ahí. —¿Nada?

—OYE! —dijo Nihon Taichou levantándose. —Deja de hacer idioteces y deja trabajar a la doc, ¿o quieres poner en peligro a todos en la nave? Mira Tainaka, mejor será que controles tu bocota y te concentres en el problema.

—Tranquila Manabe-san —dijo Mio. —No estaría aquí si no supiera controlar a los IDIOTAS! —gritó mientras le daba un tremendo coscorrón a la multimillonaria, derribándola en el acto.

—Bueno, bueno, me lo merecía —dijo Ritsu levantándose y sobándose e la vez. —Pero vamos a lo que vamos: claro que me estoy concentrando en el problema. ¿Para qué demonios piensa usar Yamanaka la esfera? No tengo ni idea, así que desde que subimos a la nave mi genial virus está entrando a la información que Sawako nos esconde.

—¿En serio se sorprende que no la hayan invitado desde el principio, Tainaka? —gruñó Nodoka acercándose amenazadoramente a la multimillonaria.

—Di lo que quieras, pero a ella también le molesta, ¿no Mio-chuan? —dijo Ritsu tranquila.

—Sólo quiero encontrar la cosa esa y me voy a mi casa —dijo Mio evadiendo el tema.

—Akiyama... —pidió Nodoka.

—Bien, piensa un poco: ¿una lamparita de noche para la humanidad? —dijo Mio resignada mirando fijamente a Nodoka. —Según Sawako están usando la esfera para crear una fuente de energía autosostenible. Vamos, se supone que todos vieron aquella noticia en la que anunciaban que las Torre Tainaka son el primer edificio que usa un prototipo de energía autosostenible. No va a durar mucho, pero es un avance. Y siendo Tainaka tan lista, ¿por qué Yamanaka no la llamó al proyecto?

Nodoka gruñó por lo bajo.

—Tenemos órdenes —dijo.

—No es mi estilo —dijo Ritsu estirándose perezosamente.

—¿Y todo es por el estilo, no Tainaka? —dijo Nodoka irritada.

—De todas las aquí reunidas, ¿quién es la que usa un disfraz de samurai?

Nihon Taichou se levantó indignada y saló de ahí.

—Sólo hagan su trabajo —dijo antes de dar un portazo.

* * *

Ui leía de en el suelo de su celda cuando alguien le dio unos golpecitos al cristal. Ui la miró sorprendida.

—Bueno, no es fácil sorprenderme —dijo ella como quien no quiere la cosa. —Pero imagino que estaba muy entretenida leyendo a Yagi-sensei. ¿Y qué se te ofrece?

Mugi suspiró antes de responder.

—¿Qué le hiciste a la agente Nakano?

—¿Nakano? Expandí su mente —dijo Ui incorporándose. —¿Qué? ¿Quieres que la vuelva a la normalidad? ¿Esto es amor, agente Kotobuki?

—Amor no, sólo es mi kouhai y me cae muy bien —dijo Mugi. —Además estoy en deuda.

—Cuéntame, al cabo que ya le di dos vueltas a este manga —dijo Ui sentándose frente a Mugi, interesada.

—Es difícil, pero con el paso de los años me hice una reputación —dijo Mugi. —Tengo mucha tinta roja en mis libros y claro, llamé la atención de las agentes de Yamanaka. Enviaron a Azusa-chan a matarme, pero en vez de eso ella me dio una opción. Es muy simple, los reyes van y vienen y la verdad a quién le importa. Yo estoy en deuda y quiero saber qué le vas a hacer a Azusa-chan. ¿Ya me entiendes?

Ui se rió tiernamente.

—No, pero resulta divertido. El mundo está a punto de cambiar para siempre y vienes tú y sólo suplicas por una sola mujer, igual de mala que tú. —Luego la expresión de Ui cambió a una un poco más seria, pero aún cálida. —No voy a liberar a Azusa-chan, no hasta hacerla darte tu merecido en todas las formas que ella sabe que no te gustan. Y luego, la traeré de vuelta; sólo para que vea lo que hizo y luego me desharé de ella. ¿Te gusta la alternativa?

—Eres un monstruo —dijo Mugi con un hilo de voz y apartando la mirada.

—¿Yo? Pero si el monstruo lo trajeron ustedes —dijo Ui en tono irónico.

—Entonces es Akiyama —dijo Mugi recobrando de pronto la compostura. —Claro; —dijo mientras sacaba un walkie-talkie. —Atención, no sé qué plan tenga pero incluye a Akiyama —dijo saliendo de la habitación. Luego se volvió a Ui. —Gracias por tu ayuda, Ui-chan. Nunca cambies.

Ui se quedó desconcertada.

—Bueno, admito que esa no al vi venir.

* * *

Nodoka caminaba como si nada por los pasillos de la enorme fortaleza voladora, tratando de actuar normal por si alguien la descubría. Finalmente llegó a su objetivo: una bodega escondida con el rótulo de FASE 2. Sabiendo que lo que andaba buscando se encontraba detrás de aquella puerta, la abrió por la fuerza y entró. Encontró varias cajas especiales que parecían contener cosas de gran importancia. Tomó una y confirmó sus temores: armas.

Jun vigilaba los monitores, cuando vio el mensaje:

VIRUS DETECTADO; ACCESO NO AUTORIZADO.

Sawako, en compañía de Mugi, entró de golpe al laboratorio donde Mio y Ritsu andaban discutiendo. Yui había llegado hacía pocos minutos.

—Tainaka! —Llamó Sawako completamente furiosa. —¿Qué significa ese virus entrando a nuestras redes? Les dije claramente que se concentraran en la esfera.

—Y eso hacemos —dijo Mio señalando una pantalla de una de tantas computadoras. —En cualquier momento detectará la energía de su esferita y ustedes la tendrán y yo me iré a mi casa.

—Mmh... por cierto Sawa-chan, ¿qué es la fase dos? —preguntó Ritsu con una irritante sonrisita mientras observaba cómo su virus iba abriéndole las puertas de los secretos de Sawako.

—La fase dos es usar el poder de la esfera para hacer armamento —dijo Nodoka entrando con una pesada arma que encontró en la bodega.

—Se equivoca, Manabe —dijo Sawako muy seria. —Únicamente recopilamos toda la información sobre la esfera, incluidas las armas de sus enemigos.

—Lamento interrumpir, Sawa-chan, ¿pero de qué nos mentías? —preguntó Ritsu mostrándole la pantalla de su computadora ensanchando aún más su sonrisa presumida.

—¿Por qué demonios están usando la esfera para hacer armas nucleares? —preguntó Mio levantándose.

—Por ella —dijo Sawako señalando a Yui.

—¿Yo qué?

—El año pasado una idiota vino a visitarnos de quién sabe dónde y aprendimos no sólo que no estamos solos en el universo, sino que de paso, nuestras armas están muy por debajo de la media.

Comenzaron a hablar todas al mismo tiempo sin ponerse de acuerdo.

—¿No prefieres irte a un lugar más tranquilo? —preguntó Mugi acercándose a Mio.

—¿Y a donde si ya alquilaron mi cuarto? —preguntó Mio.

Sawako carraspeó.

—Sólo lo teníamos en caso...

—... en caso tuvieran que matarme, pero no les va a salir. —Dijo Mio molesta. —Traté, una vez ya harta de todo puse una bala en mi boca. La otra la escupió.

Siguieron discutiendo.

* * *

_—Al habla la base, los vemos en la computadora, pero no en la bitácora. ¿Cuál es su carga? Cambio._

—Armas y municiones, cambio.

La compuerta del avión se abrió y Azusa se adelantó con su arco en mano. Calculó el lugar y lanzó la flecha...

* * *

—Vamos Sawa-chan, ¿no es más sano que se dejen desahogarse a Mio-chuan? —preguntó Ritsu con una risita pasándole el brazo a Nodoka.

—¿Sabes qué? Basta, podrás no ser una amenaza pero sí una idiota y eso es mucho más peligroso —gruñó ella apartándose de Ritsu. —No eres más que una imbécil con armadura. ¿Te la quitas y qué eres?

—Billonaria, filántropa y súper genio —respondió ella.

—Conozco a mucha gente sin todo eso que vale el doble que tú.

—Si nos ponemos así, ¿qué hay de ti, Manabe? Eres sólo un experimento con un traje anticuado —respondió Ritsu, ya molesta.

—Ponte tu diadema y peleemos, verás cómo te cierro la boca.

—No temo pegarle a ancianitas.

* * *

Azusa apretó el detonador, activando así su flecha. Una tremenda explosión en el laboratorio lanzó a Mio y a Mugi varios niveles abajo; mientras las demás se levantaban adoloridas, pero sabiendo que había llegado su momento.

—Ponte tu diadema —pidió Nodoka corriendo a otro lado.

—Trabaja diadema —respondió Ritsu yendo en dirección opuesta.

Mugi se levantó adolorida, con el pie bajo una viga. Sacó el walkie-talkie.

—¿Hay alguien? Por aquí todas estamos bien —dijo la rubia tratando de liberar su pie, entonces se fijó en Mio.

La chica apretaba los dientes y golpeaba el suelo como una desquiciada. Sabía lo suficiente del caso de la doctora para saber que esto no iba a terminar bien.

—Mio-chan, te juro por mi vida que te voy a sacar de aquí a salvo y no volveremos a molestarte! —suplicó Mugi.

—¿TU VIDA? —rugió Mio mientras sus ojos pasaban de un hermoso gris a un inquietante verde esmeralda.

Mugi se liberó justo a tiempo mientras Mio crecía en tamaño y musculatura. Su piel cambió a un tono verde. Finalmente rugió con toda su fuerza y se volvió a Mugi. La rubia comenzó a correr y esquivar los obstáculos mientras la otra avanzaba contra ella rompiéndolo todo a su paso.

_—Suzuki, informa de la situación_ —pidió Sawako a través del walkie-talkie.

—Perdimos uno de los propulsores. Si perdemos otro, caeremos sin remedio —respondió la otra.

_—¿Escuchaste, Tainaka?_ —preguntó Sawako.

—Estoy en eso —dijo Ritsu poniéndose su diadema y activando su armadura. —MANABE, ¿me copias?

_—¿Qué necesitas?_ —preguntó Nodoka.

—Necesito que despejes el área —pidió Ritsu.

—Allá voy...

Una vez llegaron al área destrozada, Ritsu evaluó las posibilidades. La turbina estaba bloqueada, así que tendría que liberarla y luego empujarla para poderla activar. Miró a Nodoka.

—Necesito limpiar la turbina y reactivarla.

—Perfecto, ¿pero no te succionará una vez encendida? —preguntó Nodoka.

—¿Ves la palanquita roja? —preguntó Ritsu.

—Sí...

—Cuando te de la señal, la enciendes.

* * *

Mugi seguía huyendo de Mio, la que estaba a punto de alcanzarla, cuando Yui se lanzó sobre la criatura derribándola en el instante.

—NO SOMOS TUS ENEMIGOS MIO-CHAN, TRATA DE PENSAR!

Mio rugió como una demente y golpeó a Yui, mandándola al otro lado de la habitación. Yui se levantó y ésta vez fue ella la que golpeó a Mio con su guitarra. Ambas comenzaron a luchar en una pelea bastante pareja, demostrando cada una una fuerza excepcional. Mio arrojó a Yui contra la pared. El impacto hizo que la castaña perdiera su guitarra, la cual Mio quiso tomar y atacar con ella a Yui. No podía, la guitarra sólo se movía a la voluntad de la castaña, por lo que rugió de frustración. Aprovechando su oportunidad, Yui se lanzó al cuello de la criatura.

Y mientras, en su celda, Ui esperaba pacientemente.

* * *

Los agentes que iban junto a Azusa comenzaron a disparar, mientras que los agentes de Jun disparaban de vuelta. Finalmente Azusa lanzó otra de sus flechas, la cual cayó justo en el tablero de comando. La flecha se conectó a la computadora, estropeando todo sistema de comunicación exterior así como una segunda turbina, no había retorno: caerían sin remedio.

* * *

Ritsu terminó de despejar la turbina y comenzó a empujar. Tenía la esperanza de salir airosa del asunto. Los soldados de Azusa llegaron y comenzaron a disparar tratando de evitar que Ritsu reparara la turbina. Nodoka no tuvo más remedio que comenzar a pelear. Derribó a uno con su escudo y tomó su arma para disparar contra los demás enemigos. Mientras, Ritsu había logrado reiniciar la turbina.

—Manabe, no es por molestarte pero necesito la palanquita, ahora.

—Estoy algo ocupada —respondió Nodoka mientras seguiá peleando.

—Demonios —susurró Ritsu, segundos antes de ser succionada...

—Aquí Suzuki, los enemigos se dirigen al área de prisioneros, cambio —dijo Jun. —¿Alguien cerca?

—Yo estoy cerca —respondió Mugi, incorporándose y corriendo hacia allá.

—Y necesito que alguien distraiga a Akiyama —pidió Jun una vez más.

Uno de los pilotos respondió y se montó en su avión listo para cumplir las órdenes. Volando hacia el área donde Yui y Mio peleaban, apuntó a la pelinegra.

—Blanco en la mira —dijo, mientras comenzaba a disparar.

La ráfaga de ametralladora golpeó a Mio, haciendo que se volviera olvidándose por completo de Yui.

—IDIOTA! —bramó ella antes de lanzarse contra el avión.

El piloto quiso huir, pero Mio le ganó saltando sobre el avión y golpeando los motores. El sujeto quiso usar el asiento eyector, pero ella lo agarró. El paracaídas se abrió justo en el momento en que a Mio se le zafaba el asiento y caía al vacío.

* * *

Yui corrió al área de prisioneros para encontrarse cómo Ui salía de la celda con toda calma.

—Nooo! —gritó la mayor de las Hirasawa lanzándose contra ella. Ui desapareció y la puerta se cerró tras Yui. Yui se volvió justo para ver a Ui en los controles.

—Es tan fácil engañarte, Onee-chan. Siempre es el mismo truco —dijo ella con una risita.

Yui golpeó el vidrio con Gitah, pero desistió en cuanto sintió la celda estremecerse.

—Lo siento mucho, Onee-chan. Sé que algún día vas a perdonarme —dijo Ui con suavidad mientras su mano se dirigía al comando para soltar la celda.

—Pon tus manos en alto —dijo Norimi Kawakuchi apareciendo por detrás con una enorme arma que llamó la atención de Ui. —¿Te gusta? La hicimos justo después que mandaras al destructor. Ni idea de lo que hace.

Ui se desvaneció una vez más y la verdadera Ui apareció por detrás, clavando su lanza sobre la pobre agente.

—NOOOO! —gritó Yui horrorizada.

—Como dije antes, estoy segura que un día vas a perdonarme, Onee-chan —dijo Ui liberando la celda de Yui, la que se precipitó al vacío.

Con algo de pena, Ui se alejó de ahí.

—Vas a perder, ¿sabías? —dijo Norimi desde el suelo.

Ui se volvió levantando una ceja.

—Disculpa, pero esta monstruosidad de fortaleza se está cayendo, sus heroínas están dispersas y los Chitauri ya vienen. ¿Cómo se supone que estoy perdiendo? —dijo Ui curiosa, acercándose a la moribunda.

—Así —respondió la agente disparando contra Ui. El arma lanzó un potente rayo que lanzó a Ui a través de la pared. —Bueno, ya sé lo que hace, me puedo morir en paz —dijo Norimi con una sonrisa de satisfacción pintada en su rostro.

* * *

Yui caía dentro de la celda de cristal. No parecía haber escapatoria, cuando se fijó en la rajadura que le hizo a la celda con Gitah. Apretando los dientes y con Gitah en mano, saltó hacia el lado debilitado y salió justo a tiempo para no estrellarse contra el suelo.

* * *

Mugi corría hacia el área de prisioneros, esperando detener a Ui. Pronto alguien interceptó su camino y la atacó con todo: era Azusa.

Las dos agentes comenzaron a luchar; expertas en todo tipo de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, estaban parejas. Finalmente Azusa se las arregló para inmovilizar a la rubia y usó su arco para ahorcarla. Mugi la mordió en la mano haciendo que la soltara y luego le dio un codazo al estómago seguido de un golpe directo a la cabeza. Azusa sacudió la cabeza y miró a Mugi.

—¿Mugi-senpai?

Mugi sonrió a medias y luego le dio una última patada a la cabeza.

* * *

Cuando hubo barrido al último de los soldados, Nihon Taichou se las arregló para saltar hacia la palanca roja esperando que no fuera demasiado tarde para Iron Woman. Uno de los soldados se levantó y le mandó una ráfaga de ametralladora. Nodoka la bloqueó con su escudo y le envió una ráfaga de vuelta con la ametralladora que le había arrebatado al otro soldado. Una vez vencido el último, accionó la palanca. Ritsu salió de la turbina.

—Gracias —dijo, ya sin energías para hacer chistes.

—No hay de qué —respondió Nodoka.

* * *

Sawako llegó hasta Norimi, la que estaba tirada aún con su sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Kawakuchi, Kawakuchi, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Sawako. —Mírame a los ojos Kawakuchi.

—Sí, muy bien —dijo Norimi débilmente. —Pero ya qué, es mi hora.

—No es una opción —dijo Sawako muy seria.

—Tranquila jefa, esto no iba a funcionar sin algo que... —Norimi expiró.

* * *

—Aquí Suzuki —dijo Jun por el walkie-talkie. —No tenemos comunicación ni tenemos idea del paradero de Akiyama y Yui-senpai.

_—Aquí Sawako. La agente Kawakuchi está muerta._

—Enviaremos un equipo médico —respondió Jun algo preocupada.

_—Están aquí, ellos lo confirmaron._

Silencio, sólo silencio.

* * *

En una cama de la enfermería, Azusa se debatía escapando del control de Ui.

—Todo estará bien Azusa-chan —le aseguraba Mugi.

—Mugi-senpai... —dijo Azusa débilmente. —¿No sabes lo que es que alguien se meta en tu cabeza y juegue con tu cerebro... es horrible...

—Tranquila Azusa-chan, ya pasó. Te traje de vuelta.

—¿Y cómo?

—Te pegué con mucha fuerza en la cabeza.

Azusa sonrió débilmente.

* * *

Todas estaban reunidas en una mesa redonda: Ritsu, Nodoka, Sawako y Jun. Sawako movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, como decepcionada. Finalmente habló:

—Lo lamento, no saben cuánto. Sí, usábamos la esfera para crear armas... pero no le di mucha importancia a ese proyecto, pues estaba más concentrada en otra idea. Tainaka sabe de qué hablo. —La aludida levantó la vista pero mejor no dijo nada. —Había una idea, la Iniciativa HTT, en donde juntaríamos a gente excepcional para que luchara las batallas que nosotros no podíamos. La agente Kawakuchi murió defendiendo esa idea: a los héroes.

Ritsu gruñó y se levantó de la mesa para irse a otro lado. Nodoka la siguió.

—¿Es tu primera vez perdiendo un soldado? —Preguntó Nodoka.

—No somos soldados, maldita sea —gruñó Ritsu. —Maldita Hirasawa, logró que la odiara.

—Esto no es algo personal.

Ritsu se volvió a verla de forma algo violenta.

—Es personal, Ui lo hizo personal. Ella sabe que mientras no nos derrote no podrá ganar, así que nos enojó y mucho. Piensa: lo de ahora fue sólo el té de la tarde, pero en cualquier momento será la hora de la cena. Ui es peor que una diva, quiere fuegos artificiales, una canción, tal vez un monumento con su nombre...

Ritsu se quedó congelada.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Nodoka.

—Esa maldita —gruñó mientras se dirigía a un punto poco específico.

* * *

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió y entró Nodoka, sorprendiendo a Mugi y a Azusa.

—¿Sabes manejar uno de esos jets? —preguntó Nihon Taichou.

—Yo sé —respondió Azusa incorporándose.

—¿Tienes un traje?

Azusa asintió.

—Pues póntelo, es hora del round dos.

* * *

—Señora, tenemos un despegue no autorizado —dijo alguien a Sawako.

La jefa sólo rió de satisfacción.

* * *

—Te caíste del cielo —dijo una chica de cabello castaño/naranja viendo a Mio, que estaba dentro de un enorme agujero.

Ella se levantó y comprobó que estaba desnuda. La chica sólo le pasó unas prendas.

—Gracias, —dijo Mio. —¿Qué tan malo fue?

—Pues... espantaste mucho a las palomas, pero hasta ahí —respondió la chica. —Verde, grande y bueno... como viniste al mundo. ¿Eres un alien?

—No...

—Ay tú, pues estás muy enferma —respondió la chica, y siguió barriendo.

* * *

Yui levantó su guitarra sintiendo su poder y varios relámpagos salieron de ella. Estaba lista para lo que sea que Ui le tuviera preparado.

* * *

**Y bueno, de las escenas más difíciles de hacer... demasiadas líneas de acción y sólo se divideny dividen una y otra vez y... Y me cansé escribiendo esto, así que no me alargaré y sólo diré que espero sus comentarios y**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	4. Chapter 4

Volando por toda la ciudad de Tokyo, Ritsu llegó finalmente a su destino: las torres Tainaka, sobrevolando el edificio, divisó a la doctora Ichimonji trabajando con la esfera con un enorme dispositivo que estaba por abrir un portal comenzando así la perdición de la tierra.

—Apague eso doc —dijo Ritsu desde el aire.

—No puedo. Ella quiere mostrarnos algo: otro universo —respondió la abuelita con una dulce sonrisa.

—Como usted quiera —dijo resignada Iron-Woman lanzando un rayo de energía con su mano. Un aura protectora que rodeaba la esfera hizo que el ataque se convirtiera en una explosión lastimando no sólo a Ritsu, sino también a la abuelita. Frustrada, Iron-Woman tuvo que pasar al plan B. Aterrizó en donde solía hacerlo en las torres y retrajo su armadura hasta convertirla en diadema. Diadema que se sacó y luego entró al edificio para enfrentarse a Ui.

—Espero vengas a someterte —dijo Ui.

—De hecho, voy a amenazarte —respondió Ritsu pasando por alto a Ui yendo directamente al refrigerador, de donde sacó una paleta. —¿Te ofrezco algo de comer?

Ui movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, enojada.

—Si venías a amenazarme te hubieras dejado puesta la diadema.

—Báh... está algo dañada después de tanto trajín —respondió Ritsu encogiéndose de hombros y sacando disimuladamente una segunda diadema de un cajón. —Además tú tienes esa varita mágica tuya y bueno... ya te imaginarás. Aun así vengo a amenazarte.

—¿Y a qué tengo que temer? —preguntó Ui desafiante.

—A HTT, Las Vengadoras... el nombre está aún por decidirse, pero a lo que voy: no importa qué hagas, que tanto te esfuerces; no vas a salir victoriosa de esta. Si no podemos salvar la tierra, al menos la vengaremos.

—Yo tengo un ejército —dijo Ui sin inmutarse.

—Bueno, ya que estamos haciendo cuentas, nosotras tenemos a tu hermana, la semidiós; a mí por supuesto, que sin mí este equipo de acción no sería ni la mitad de genial; a una chica con serios problemas de ira; dos maestras asesinas; y una súper soldado con un traje anticuado, pero que supera por mucho su leyenda. Y tú, amiga mía, te las arreglaste para enojarnos a todas.

—Esa era la idea.

—No te ofendas pero es de las peores que he escuchado —dijo Ritsu rascándose la cabeza y escondiendo la segunda diadema detrás de su espalda.

—Pero dígame algo, Ritsu-san. ¿Por qué tendrían que pelear contra mí, si están tan ocupadas peleando contra ti? —preguntó Ui poniendo la punta de su lanza sobre el corazón de Ritsu... o más bien el círculo luminoso que tenía sobre el pecho.

Nada.

—¿Pero qué diablos? —se preguntó Ui.

—Tal vez se le acabaron las baterías —se burló Ritsu.

Ui la golpeó con su lanza, arrojándola del edificio a través de una ventana. En el aire, ella se las arregló para ponerse su segunda diadema, la que una vez más se descomprimió y la cubrió con su armadura. Y ahora que era Iron-Woman una vez más, voló hacia donde estaba Ui y la miró fijamente.

—Hay alguien más que te debe cuentas. Se llamaba Norimi —dijo finalmente Iron-Woman lanzándole un rayo de energía a Ui, la que cayó al suelo.

Desde el techo de las Torres Tainaka, el ejército de los Chitauri comenzaba a salir, listos para el combate.

—Cierto, un ejército —se recordó Ritsu y voló hacia la acción.

Los Chitauris tenían una especie de uniforme biomecánico con el que se conectaban a una especie de tablas voladoras con las que comenzaron a expandirse por toda la ciudad. Ritsu derribó a un par, cuando un avión militar se adelantó y comenzó a dispararle a las criaturas.

—¿Por qué tardaron tanto? —se quejó Ritsu.

—Agradece que te salvamos el pellejo —respondió Mugi disparando desde el avión.

Todo iba bien, pero fueron derribadas. Azusa improvisó un aterrizaje forzoso en el centro de la ciudad y bajaron del avión con escudo, pistolas y arco en mano para comenzar la batalla contra el ejército de Ui. Los Chitauri se lanzaron contra las nuevas oponentes, que respondieron a disparos de balas y flechas. Azusa y Mugi, ambas excelentes tiradoras, dominaron fácilmente a los primeros que se les acercaron. Nodoka por su parte se enfrentaba a los que la atacaban por la derecha lanzándoles su escudo y derribándolos en el acto.

—¿Ya llegó Mio? —preguntó Ritsu disparando desde arriba a cuantos monstruos podía derribar.

—¿Mio? —preguntó alguien del otro lado del comunicador.

—Sí, Mio. Avísenme cuando se aparezca.

Así pues, Iron-Woman siguió derribando a cuantos podía, pero simplemente eran demasiados. Mientras tanto, en el suelo, Nihon Taichou eliminaba a cuantos aliens podía con su poderoso escudo. Azusa y Mugi hacían lo que podían con su arco y sus pistolas, pero al final todas tenían el mismo problema que Ritsu: eran demasiados. Necesitaban apoyo y lo necesitaban ya.

—Ne, Azusa-chan, es igual que aquella vez en Budapest! —dijo Mugi emocionada.

—Tú y yo tenemos recuerdos muy diferentes de Budapest —respondió Azusa mientras lanzaba una flecha explosiva a un Chitauri que se acercaba. La flecha de por sí derribó al primero, pero la explosión derribó a dos más que lo acompañaban.

¿Y Ui? Durante el caos, Ui sólo observaba la escena entre divertida y siniestra. Aún estaba molesta por el disparo de energía de Ritsu, pero ya todas se lo pagarían. No había modo que sólo un puñado de gente acabara con el ejército asesino que ella tenía a su disposición.

Yui, volando, llegó junto al dispositivo de Ui.

—UI! APAGA LA ESFERA O VOY A DESTRUIRLA! —Gritó Yui.

—No puede detenerse Onee-chan —dijo Ui avanzando hacia ella. —Lo siento mucho, pero dentro de muy poco este mundo será mío. Ya no puede detenerse.

Yui abrazó a su hermana con ternura.

—Sí que podemos, Ui. Sólo tenemos que trabajar juntas.

Ui le devolvió el abrazo a su Onee-chan, pero pronto le hundió una navaja que tenía en su cinturón.

—Onee-chan, lo siento de verdad —dijo Ui realmente apenada. —Pero no puedo dejar que me interrumpas. Recuerda que hago todo esto por ti, para que no tengas más preocupaciones y pueda hacerme cargo de ti. Es más! No sólo me haré cargo de ti, sino de toda la raza humana también.

Dicho esto, Ui saltó del edifico y llegó a una especie de tabla voladora que usaban los Chitauri. Yui, fastidiada, se sacó la pequeña navaja de encima, que apenas si la había tocado gracias a su armadura. Tomó su guitara y volando llegó lista para enfrentarse al resto de los alienígenas de Ui.

Ritsu seguía derribando a cuantos podía, pero llegó algo que le llamó la atención: al igual que los Chitauri, era una especie de organismo biomecánico, pero estos claramente eran sus equivalentes a sus naves de combate. Iron woman se sorprendió:

—Wow... parecen anguilas con esteroides. Ni modo... Chicas —dijo activando el comunicador. —Han traído la artillería pesada. Se las llevaré en cuanto pueda.

En tierra, Mugi y Azusa luchaban como podían ante las oleadas de soldados Chitauri. Nodoka miraba hacia todos notando horrorizada cómo estaban por destruir un autobús escolar. Gruñó. Mugi notó su preocupación y le guiñó un ojo.

—Daijobu, Azusa-chan y yo nos encargamos.

—¿Seguras?

—Taichou, será un honor —dijo Azusa preparando el arco.

Así, Nodoka se fue a salvar a los civiles. Mientras, Mugi y Azusa seguían eliminando a los Chitauri lo más rápido que podían.

—Insisto que me recuerda a aquella vez en Budapest —dijo Mugi con una risita.

—¿De cuál fumaste? —preguntó Azusa.

Nodoka lanzó su escudo derribando a un par de los soldados y ayudaba a sacar a los niños del autobús. Fue entonces cuando cayó en la cuenta que había varios civiles atrapados en los edificios. Saltó y cayó frente a un par de policías.

—Oigan: hay gentes atrapadas en los edificios, necesito que manden gente allá y los saquen de la línea de fuego. Sáquenlos por el metro, ¿entendido? Hagan un perímetro y busquen sacar a la gente de Tokyo a salvo.

—Yo no recibo órdenes tuyas —dijo un policía.

Nodoka iba a responder, pero un escuadrón Chitauri llamó su atención. Golpeó al primero con su escudo, luego lo desarmó y usó su arma para derribar a sus compañeros. El último hombre en pie, si se le podía llamar hombre a esas cosas, quiso asaltarla por la espalda; pero Nihon Taichou lo derribó con un rápido golpe de escudo.

El policía mejor tragó saliva y fue a seguir indicaciones.

Cuando Nihon Taichou volvía a su puesto de batalla, pudo ver que sus amigas estaban en grandes aprietos al ver la gran cantidad de aliens contra los que combatían. Arrojó su escudo a tiempo de salvar a Azusa, pero no podía hacer más pues cada vez parecían más furiosos. Una descarga eléctrica cayó del cielo y varios de ellos fueron calcinados. Cuando Nodoka se volvió hacia arriba, Yui aterrizaba y derribaba a otros dos con su guitarra.

—Parecían en problemas —dijo Yui muy orgullosa de sí misma.

Iban a responderle cuando escucharon una pequeña motocicleta acercarse. Cuando todas se volvieron, Mio bajó de ella.

—Hola! Parece que nos tocó duro, ¿no?

—He visto cosas peores —dijo Mugi.

—Lo siento...

—No entiendes, peor sería de gran ayuda —remató Mugi guiñando un ojo.

Nodoka se llevó la mano al comunicador.

—Tainaka, está aquí.

—¿Quién? ¿Mio? Perfecto, porque aquí les llevo la fiesta —dijo Ritsu acelerando más.

Cuando todas se volvieron al cielo y vieron a la cosa bio-mecánica sobrevolándolo, se quejaron en voz baja.

—Y llama a eso fiesta —suspiró Mugi.

—Mio, es una buena oportunidad para enojarse —dijo Nodoka.

—Ese es mi secreto, Taichou —respondió Mio. Siempre encuentro algo por qué enojarme.

Dicho esto, comenzó su transformación en el enorme monstruo verde que gritaba "IDIOTAS"

Ritsu sobrevoló sobre ellas y Mio saltó a golpear a la "anguila con esteroides". El animal perdió el equilibrio y cayó hacia delante. Ritsu se adelantó y le lanzó un misil con su traje. La cosa se redujo a cenizas.

Los aliens, colgados de todos los edificios de Tokyo, se quitaron sus máscaras y rugieron. Mio les respondió con un gigantesco: IDIOTAS mientras las demás se preparaban para la lucha. Ui hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—Manden al resto —ordenó la menor de las Hirasawa.

En el suelo, todas pudieron ver claramente cómo más anguilas con esteroides salían del portal.

—Tú mandas mujer samurái —dijo Ritsu sin dejar de ver hacia arriba.

—Muy bien, he aquí lo que haremos —dijo Nodoka cerrando un puño. —Yui, tienes el rayo. Congestiona el portal, que no entren tan rápido como puedan.

—Hái! —dijo la castaña emprendiendo el vuelo.

—Nakano, memoriza patrones de vuelo y danos los datos más necesarios. Tainaka, necesito que nadie salga de la ciudad. De preferencia los haces cenizas.

—Perfect —dijo Ritsu lista para emprender el vuelo.

—¿Me llevas? —preguntó Azusa.

—Sostente bien —respondió Ritsu tomándola por los hombros y emprendiendo el vuelo.

—Tú y yo —le dijo Nodoka a Mugi, nos quedaremos aquí y los retenemos para darle la oportunidad a las autoridades de evacuar civiles. Y Mio.

El monstruo miró fijamente a Nihon Taichou.

—Aplasta.

La cosa verde rugió de felicidad y saltó al edificio más cercano aplastando a tantos Chitauris les fue posible. Mientras, Azusa era depositada sobre un edificio cercano por Iron Woman y comenzaba a eliminarlos con sus flechas mientras la otra hacía lo posible por destrozar a cuantos aliens se toparan en su camino. Yui se montó sobre un enorme edificio con aguja y girando su guitarra, lanzó una tremenda descarga eléctrica que si no los destruyó a todos, al menos sí que hizo un caos en aquel portal.

En el aire Ritsu hacía lo que podía para huir y derribar a los Chitauri que la perseguían.

—Ritsu senpai —dijo Azusa desde su edificio. —Parece que tienen problemas para doblar las esquinas. Úsalas y tendrás la ventaja.

—Copiada —dijo Ritsu agradecida acelerando hacia un estacionamiento luego de asegurarse que era perseguida por los alienígenas de Ui.

Tal como dijo Azusa, se libraba por lo menos de uno cada vez que hacía una curva cerrada, ya que éstos perdían el control y se estrellaban contra las columnas y demás. Una vez se vio libre, sonrió para sí.

—Oye Nakano —dijo finalmente Iron Woman. —¿Tienes algo más que pueda servirme?

—Bueno, Yui está luchando contra un escuadrón allá por el norte.

—Y la muy egoísta no invita. Por Dios, se supone que son aliens, no pasteles!

Una de las anguilas gigantescas atacaba un edificio, lista para atravesarlo y barrer con cuantos civiles hubiera escondidos dentro. No lo logro, pues un monstruo verde muy grande saltó sobre ella golpeándola con todo lo que tenía y también a los alienígenas que tenía encima. Mio luchaba con valor, derribando soldados y usando lo que quedaba de uno de sus transportes para clavarlo en la horrible cabeza de la criatura. Yui la vio desde el cielo y terminó el trabajo de Mio golpeando el pedazo de nave con su guitarra. El monstruo murió en aquel instante y chocó contra un edificio cercano. Yui le guiñó un ojo a Mio amistosamente y ésta respondió con un golpazo que la mandó al otro lado de la habitación.

—Tenemos que cerrar ese portal —dijo Mugi por fin.

—Necesitas un transporte para llegar hasta allá arriba —dijo Nodoka pensativa.

—Ya sé qué —respondió la rubia mirando a las naves que pasaban sobre ellas.

—¿Segura?

—Claro, será divertido. Impúlseme, capitán!

Nodoka puso su escudo en posición para hacer una especie de rampa y Mugi corrió hacia Nihon Taichou. En cuanto pisó el escudo, Nodoka la elevó con su fuerza de súper-soldado.

Mugi cayó sobre una nave Chitauri y tras arrojar al suelo a un par de tripulantes, se apropió de aquel extraño transporte y se dirigió hacia las torres Tainaka. Dos rayos pasaron rozándola.

—¿Qué rayos? —dijo volviéndose. Al comprobar que era Ui que disparaba con su lanza, aceleró.

—Gatita —llamó Mugi por el comunicador.

—¿Mugi-senpai? ¿Qué hace? —preguntó la gatita escandalizada al ver a su senpai perseguida por Ui.

—Luego te explico, pero un poco de ayuda me vendría bien ahora...

Sin decir más, Azusa le lanzó una flecha a Ui. Ui la atrapó y sonrió burlona. La flecha de Azusa explotó derribando a Azusa de su transporte y cayó en las Torres Tainaka. Una gran masa verde atravesó los cristales y le rugió con ira. Ui retrocedió un par de pasos, pero quiso disimular su miedo con furia.

—ATRÁS, TODOS USTEDES ESTÁN POR DEBAJO DE MÍ. SOY UNA DIOSA CRIATURA TONTA, Y NO ME VA A INTIMIDAR...

Mio la tomó de un tobillo y la golpeó contra el suelo una y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra vez. Cuando finalmente la dejó, gruñó:

—Idiota.

La pelea era cada vez más intensa. Los Chitauri comprendían que la única forma de ganar la batalla era dejando fuera de combate a las defensoras de la tierra y concentraban en ellas la pelea. Azusa, en su posición, pronto tuvo que usar su última flecha, la que guardaba para emergencias: una con un gancho que le permitiría salir de ahí ilesa.

Nodoka estaba en problemas con tantos alienígenas cerrándole el paso; pero Yui llegó a tiempo y con su poderosa guitarra se los quitó de encima.

—¿Lista para más diversión, Nodoka-chan¡

—¿Por qué? ¿Demasiado para ti? —preguntó Nodoka en tono juguetón.

* * *

Mugi, en el techo de industrias Tainaka se levantó con dificultad y miró hacia el portal. Luego a la abuelita, que yacía inconsciente en el suelo.

—Doctora Ichimonji, doctora Ichomongi —dijo Mugi sacudiendo a la anciana.

La mujer se levantó perpleja.

—Dios mío... ¿qué he hecho?

—No fue su culpa doc, no sabía lo que hacía.

—Creo que sí... hay una forma de cerrarlo, sólo necesito la lanza de Ui-chan. Y la veo justo ahí —dijo asomándose sobre la cornisa.

Mugi también miró.

* * *

—Directora Yamanaka —dijo una voz a través de la computadora. —El consejo ha tomado su decisión.

—Sé lo que ha decidido el consejo, pero como soy una estrella de rock, no lo haré. Esa es Tokyo, nuestra capital.

—No entiendo qué quiso decir con eso, pero usted está más cerca que cualquiera de nuestros aviones. Mande el misil o todo se habrá perdido.

—Si lo mando, significará que ya todo se perdió —dijo finalmente Sawako desconectando la comunicación.

—Yamanaka no ya está al mando —ordenó la voz a un soldado. —Manden el misil antes que pierdan terreno.

El soldado obedeció y despegó. Sawako logró salir con una bazooka y derribarlo, pero otro salió y ese no pudo alcanzarlo. Gruñendo, sacó el comunicador…

—Tainaka! Tainaka! ¿Me copias? Un misil nuclear se dirige hacia ustedes, ¿me copias?

Cuando Ritsu cortó su comunicación, mandó toda la potencia de su armadura a sus propulsores.

_—Atención, tengo la forma de cerrar el portal_ —dijo Mugi muy emocionada por el comunicador.

—Espera un poco —respondió Iron Woman al tiempo que atrapaba el misil. —Tengo un misil nuclear aquí conmigo; y sé exactamente dónde colocarlo.

Cortó la comunicación y usando su armadura, luchaba para desviar el arma nuclear hacia el portal. Esforzándose al máximo, finalmente llegó hacia el portal, al cual entró sin soltar el misil.

Su traje no soportaba, no duraría mucho en ese lugar fuera de la atmósfera. Sentía los daños producirse. Finalmente soltó el misil contra lo que suponía era la nave nodriza de los Chiaturi.

En la tierra el efecto fue inmediato, todos los aliens inmediatamente murieron al perder el soporte biológico de su nave nodriza. Las chicas se alegraron al principio, mas luego notaron que Ritsu no descendía.

—Ciérralo ya —dijo Nodoka tristemente.

Mugi obedeció. Cerró el portal. Fue entonces cuando se produjo el milagro: Ritsu logró llegar a tiempo; y aunque inconsciente, atravesó el portal al tiempo que se cerraba para siempre.

—Demonios, sí que es dura —felicitó Nodoka.

—No está desacelerando! —gritó Yui lista para emprender el vuelo.

No tuvo que hacerlo, la gigantesca masa verde atrapó a Ritsu y la llevó hacia el suelo con suma delicadeza.

No despertaba. Todas estaban preocupadas cuando Mio se acercó y...

Ritsu se despertó sobresaltada.

—Ay, demonios! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Nadie me besó o sí?

Se sonrojó al ver a la monstruosa Mio apartar la mirada, así que se apresuró a cambiar de tema.

—¿Y bien?

—Ganamos —dijo Nihon Taichou.

—Yey! Chicas, ¿qué tal si no venimos mañana? Es más! Pidamos la semana libre! Aquí no más está Akihabara, vamos a un maid café!

—Aún no hemos terminado —dijo firmemente Yui.

—Ok. ¿Luego el maid café?

* * *

Ui se despertó adolorida. Vio a su alrededor. Las defensoras de la tierra la rodeaban: Mio lista para pegarle; Iron Woman lista con sus rayos repulsores; su hermana lista con su guitarra; Azusa apuntándole con su arco y Mugi con sus pistolas. Miró a Ritsu.

—¿Sabe Ritsu-san? Creo que tengo algo de hambre ahora.

Mio gruñó y Ui mejor cerró la boca.

* * *

—Directora Yamanaka, espero que sepa lo que ha iniciado —sentenció el consejo. —Dejar libres por el mundo a esas tipas... ¿dónde están ahora los miembros de HTT?

—No las perseguimos ahora —respondió Sawako. —Se ganaron su recreo.

—¿Y la esfera?

—Está donde debe estar: lejos de nuestro alcance.

—Eso no era su decisión —sentenció el consejo.

—No lo fue, sólo no discutí con la tipa rara que lo hizo.

—¿Entonces dejará sin castigo a la criminal mundial Ui?

—No, estoy segura que recibirá su castigo —respondió Sawako seriamente.

* * *

Mientras, en una locación de Tokyo, las chicas se despedían alegremente de Yui, que sostuvo la esfera firmemente junto con Ui, la que estaba atada por todos los medios posibles.

* * *

—Directora, ¿entiende qué ha hecho? HTT es pelgroso.

—Lo sé, todo el mundo lo sabe —respondió Sawako indiferente. —Es más! Todos los mundos lo saben.

—¿Y todo esto por una declaración? —siguió interrogando el consejo.

—Una promesa corrigió Sawako —dando por terminada la conversación y dejando la sala de comunicaciones.

Jun la recibió.

—Directora, ¿cree que vuelvan a juntarse, HTT? Digo, se han ido cada quien por su lado; y algunas muy lejos.

—Sí que lo harán —dijo tranquilamente Sawako.

—¿Cómo está tan segura? —dijo Jun.

—Porque las necesitaremos.

* * *

En una locación desconocida, un alto alien se inclinaba ante su líder mientras daba su reporte final:

—Los humanos no son tan débiles y patéticos como nos prometieron. Ellos siguen luchando. Enfrentarse a ellos, es enfrentarse a la muerte.

Sokabe Megumi sólo sonrió divertida mientras se ponía su casco de guerrera...

* * *

**¿Saben? Lo divertido de todo esto es que K-On! tenía los personajes justos para hacer la historia esta. En fin, espero les haya gustado y sorry por la tardanza del último cap; pero he estado bastante ocupado estos días.**

**Sin más:**

**Chao; nos leemos!**

**Por cierto, gracias por las sugerencias del nombre de Nodoka, y un agradecimiento también a Lilazo que me sugirió el nombre de Ritsu (era bastante obvio, pero la verdad no se me ocurrió desde un pricipio)**


End file.
